


Pride Goes Before A Fall

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: She is the most devious and ingenious woman in the world. She'll stop at nothing...





	1. Pride Goes Before A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** Toby/CJ/General  
**Pairing(s):**   
**Category(s):**   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** She is the most devious and ingenious woman in the world. She’ll stop at nothing...  
**Spoiler:**  
**Author's Note:** This is complete and utter nonsense. The idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and, try as I might, it just would not go away.

Thanks a million times over to Rhonda for oh so many things. Kimberly - I cracked on!

And this is for AKE with loads of love. ‘Cause we like the same things.

“You know I said that I was crazy about the roundness of your head?”

CJ picked up the bowl of peanuts from the floor of her office and stretched her legs across Josh’s lap.

“Mmm,” Toby grunted at her and carried on reading.

“Well, what I really meant was ...  that I am crazy about doing this...” and she carefully aimed and then fired a peanut at him, watching with glee as it bounced off his head and fell on to his newspaper. The next peanut skimmed the very top and landed with a plop in Gail’s bowl.

“Hey - I got spin on it that time! Sorry, Gail - I’ll make it up to you, baby.”

“You do that again, CJ and I’m gonna punish you in a way that will make you wish you’d never been born.” Toby carried on reading, trying vainly to ignore the assault on his head and his dignity.

Josh snickered, then tried to smother it with his hand as Toby shot a deathly glare at him. “It’s not my fault that you are such an enticing target for her, Toby - maybe a hairpiece would...”

“A toupee! Toby needs a toupee! Toby’s toupee - touch it and tremble!” CJ couldn’t contain her laughter. One giant snort later and she found herself on her hands and knees, pulled from the couch by an enraged Toby. She staggered to standing and held his hands firmly by his sides in an effort to stave off retribution. Close enough to reach her target, she quickly scanned her escape route to check that it was clear, and then struck.

“Hey, I can see all the little peanut indentations from up here!” She let go of his arms so that she could rub her hands over his bald head, planted a quick kiss on it and was off. Out of the door and through the Bull Pen at top speed.

“CJ!” Toby’s roar rent the air and he tore after her, shoving Josh back down on the couch as he passed.

Josh waited quietly in CJ’s office for the inevitable outcome.

Within five minutes, Leo appeared at the door, bringing two very chastened senior staff members with him.

“You sit there.” He pointed to the desk chair and CJ. “And you sit there.” Toby was directed to the couch. “And if I ever catch you two racing round the White House again, there will be hell to pay. I don’t care how great the provocation, or how overwhelming the need for revenge. YOU DON’T DO IT! Have I made myself clear?” Leo looked at the culprits, and then at Josh. “I’m leaving you in charge, though what makes me think that’s gonna help I don’t know...”

“I...I...”

“No, Josh.” Leo walked to the door. “I mean it. No more childish behavior. Not here. What you get up to when we go to Manchester and there’s no press around, well, that’s different. But not in this White House. Understood?”

They nodded. And Leo closed the door behind him.

Josh saw a blond head waft past the window. “Donna!”

The door opened. “You bellowed?”

“Come in here and help me control CJ and Toby. I have a cunning plan that I need your full cooperation with...”

Toby groaned and put his head in his hands. A peanut bounced off his temple.

*

“Can.”

“Can’t.”

“Can.”

“Can’t.”

“Oh for God’s sake, you two, shut up!” Josh pulled his hand through the rest of his hair and stood up. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough for tonight? I don’t care which of you can run faster, Leo put me in charge and I’m saying... shut up!”

Donna raised her eyebrows and tapped her notebook with her pen.

“Right. Where were we?”

“Well,” Donna consulted her notes, “the weekend after next, while we are all in Manchester, Josh, aided by my beautiful self, will construct a race course in order to establish once and for all who, out of Claudia Jean Cregg and Toby Z Ziegler,” Toby glared at her. “Look, Toby - I’m just writing down what Josh tells me and if that’s what he wants to call you...”

“C’mon, Donna, ignore him.”

“Toby Z Ziegler” another look, “is the fastest, the fittest and the most devious. The course and the costume will be determined by said organizers. The combatants will each have an aide . .”

“Carol!” CJ shot out.

“Will” Toby muttered.

“Who will be on hand to assist them should they get into difficulty on said course. The winner will get...”

CJ leapt in, “ An afternoon, by themselves, in the spa room with the hot tub and all they can eat and drink.”

“Done!”

“Done!”

They spat and shook.


	2. Pride Goes Before A Fall 2

 

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Detail(s):** See Chapter 1

* * *

The Night Before The Big Race

*

“Order! Order!” Josh yelled to be heard above the general din in the barn. “C’mon guys, the sooner you shut up, the sooner you can get to your rooms and prepare.”

Gradually, the noise died down and the two teams glared at each other from across the table. The ‘CJ Rocks, Toby Sucks’ team had brought their own t-shirts and were handing them out freely to anyone who would take one. They had also brought ‘Toby’s Toupee’ shirts to hand out to those who were undecided. So far only Abbey had taken them up on their offer. All the others were hedging their bets. And secretly placing them with Bookmaker D. Fiderer plc.

Toby stared morosely at the table, occasionally muttering ‘It’s Team Toby Two’ at anyone who would listen, but he had to admit that CJ and Carol were a mighty force and that he and Will had been sadly unprepared for this stage of the competition. Good thing he had a plan for the race itself.

“Uh, Josh?” Will spoke up. “My client, oops sorry, my elite athlete was wondering when he would see what he was wearing for tomorrow’s event?”

Josh grinned and looked at Donna, who was sitting there with her best ‘butter wouldn’t melt’ expression on her face. “Well, that's still top secret information, but Donna and I will visit our respective contestants tomorrow morning in their rooms at 9.30. All those interested in hearing their reactions should lurk in the hallway at 9.35.”

He smirked at the two appalled faces in front of him. “Okay, as far as the race itself goes, Donna and I have marked out a course and you will be directed around it as you complete each challenge. The President has kindly, and I might add, sensibly, offered  his agents to patrol the area until game time... just in case curiosity gets the better of some people.”

CJ had the grace to blush.

Josh continued, “So, I suggest an early night for all those involved, and an evening of drinking and poker for the rest of us! See you back at the house.”

CJ sidled up to Carol, “Have you got it? Do you know what to do?” she whispered.

“Yes, Boss.  Everything is under control. You’ll walk all over him.”

Will, meanwhile had been button-holed by Toby. “Yes, yes... it’s in my room... hidden - I’m not that stupid you know.”

“It’s just that you haven’t known her as long as I have. She is the most devious and ingenious woman in the world. She’ll stop at nothing...”

“It’s okay, Toby. She doesn’t stand a chance. I’m not a quitter and neither are you - she’s dead meat tomorrow.” Will patted Toby on the arm. “Try and get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

*

CJ woke with a groan. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” She staggered to the door and opened it to let Carol into the room. “What time is it?”

“Morning, CJ. It’s 8 o’clock and I brought you some breakfast. You can’t run on an empty stomach.” Carol put the tray down on the bedside table. “And I thought we’d better go over the final details just once more, you know - we don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Okay, just let me shower and I’ll be right with you. Gotta be ready for when Donna gets here with the clothes. I’ve a feeling that it’ll be lucky that I’m used to looking ridiculous in public.”

*

“Come on, Will. Come on! Where are you? Where are you?” Toby paced the confines of his room. He was so, so regretting the events of a few weeks ago. Why did he rise to it? She did it every single time and he always lost and he always looked stupid while he was losing. But not this time...

At last, a knock at the door.

“You took your time! Josh is going to be here in ten minutes and I want to make sure that you know what you’re doing...”

“Toby, Toby, Toby.” Will walked into the room. “It’s all under control, I told you last night.”

“Well, you’d better be right. This time I’m gonna beat her so easily that she’ll regret those peanuts for the rest of her life.”

“That’s the spirit - good man!” Will turned as he heard voices in the hallway. “That’ll be Josh.” He opened the door a crack and saw that it was indeed Josh - and a small crowd of hangers-on, which included the First Lady. Donna was knocking on CJ’s door. Will let Josh and his parcel into the room.

“You know, Abbey’s really getting into this. It’s almost freaky.” Josh closed the door and stared at the unhappy man in front of him.

“Okay. I’m gonna say this only once. You _might_ not like what you’re gonna be wearing BUT, and this is quite a big but...”

“Josh - for God’s sake...”

“But Will is going to see it and if you refuse to wear it, he is under Leo’s orders to tell everybody that he saw you dressed up in it and tell them exactly what IT is. If you do as you’re told, people will only get to see what’s on top.” Josh grinned as he saw Toby’s dilemma struggle across his face. “CJ’s being told exactly the same thing, only with Carol there, obviously.” he added quickly, seeing Will’s eyes light up.

Josh reached into the parcel and brought out a pair of navy lycra cycling shorts and an aerated vest. Toby’s shoulders sank in relief. The shorts were tight, but he was sure he could cope.

“Wait. There’s one other thing.”

Josh laid a Homer Simpson jockstrap out on the bed.

*

“CJ, don’t get mad at me. You’re not easy to fit and I know you have your standards...” Donna handed CJ an all-in-one pink lycra running suit.

“Well, it could be worse. I could have done without the pink though - you know those flamingo jokes are getting well past their sell-by-date.” CJ held the suit up against her.

“There’s just something that you have to wear underneath.”

Donna handed her a black lace thong with the tiniest flamingo embroidered on it.

*

Those lurking outside were not disappointed in the howls of outrage that burst through the walls.

“Let’s go, people. I want to grab a good seat.” Mrs. Bartlet pushed her way through and headed down the stairs.


	3. Pride Goes Before A Fall 3

 

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Detail(s):** See Chapter 1

* * *

The Race

*

“On your marks... set...” and BANG!  Donna popped the balloon for the signal to start the race.

Toby and CJ sprinted across the field towards a clump of trees in the distance. CJ was a good runner, and fast, and she began easily to out pace her rival.

“CJ! CJ! CJ!” The more vocal section of the small crowd of onlookers was led by Mrs. Bartlet, who had quickly donned her “CJ Rocks, Toby Sucks” T-shirt. The President looked at her.

“Don’t you think that a little more impartiality would be diplomatic, Sweet Knees?”

“Oh come on, Jed, you know I love a winner, and our girl is a winner if ever I saw one.” Abbey smiled and whispered, “But I do have my Toby Toupee shirt in my bag , just in case.”

“Can I have your attention please, everyone. If we make our way towards the barn, we should reach the finish line well before the contestants.” Donna raised her voice over the groans from her colleagues. “Don’t worry, Josh is in the thick of it to make sure that neither of them chickens out, and we have several agents armed with video cameras recording events for our entertainment later tonight. If we wanted to see it all, we’d have to run the course with them, and I’m sure you, like me, would prefer to stand and laugh with a beer in your hand.”

*

CJ reached the trees a few minutes ahead of Toby and saw the two basketball hoops nailed to a large oak. Josh was standing there.

“Three baskets, superwoman, and then you can head off that way.”

CJ hurled. She threw. She looped. Hell, she even tried ‘popping’ the ball. But she still had one more basket to get when Toby arrived, puce-colored face and heaving chest.

“You alright, old friend?” CJ grinned at Toby, who was doubled up next to her. “Maybe you’ll come with me to the gym next time?”

Toby said nothing, but grabbed his basketball and scored three baskets straight away.

“Maybe you should have paid attention to me all those times I tried to teach you, CJ?”

She watched him as he ran off in the direction Josh indicated.

CJ sighed and closed her eyes. “Well, here’s for nothing. . .” and she lobbed the ball backwards over her head. It went through the basket without touching the sides.

 “I’ll have to remember that next time!” And she sprinted to catch up with Toby.

Toby had reached a wall. A wall with tiny little handles. And there was a sign.

DO NOT GO AROUND. CLIMB OVER. YOU ARE BEING WATCHED.

He looked round nervously and saw a long pink streak approaching.

Come on man. You were in the army. You’ve done this before. No sweat. And to Toby’s immense surprise, it wasn’t. His hands and feet found the ledges easily and he remembered to keep his center of gravity as close to the wall as possible. “CJ wouldn’t know where her center of gravity was if you put a designer label and a price tag on it,” he muttered.  He was gonna breeze through this one. As he reached the top, he saw CJ’s arms snake up and reach the ledges a place higher than he had been able to. Toby stopped and watched in wonder as she hauled herself up through sheer determination.

“I’m coming to get you, Pokey!” She grinned up at him and laughed as he fell with a crash over the top. “That’s one way of doing it I suppose!”

CJ reached the top herself and saw Toby pick himself up and start to jog in the direction of a giant arrow. She took a deep breath and used her vantage point to take a look around. If she squinted, she could see Carol up ahead, and she allowed herself a quick grin at the thought of her plan coming to fruition. She also thought she saw two more figures in the shadows, but she didn’t have the luxury of taking the time to look for longer. With a huge jump, she was down. And running fast.

 Toby could hear the babble of his colleagues in the distance, and guessed that he was approaching the last obstacle and then the finish line. Now if only Will could be trusted to put their plan into action...

It was indeed the last obstacle. A wide ditch with an inch of muddy water in the bottom, and over it, a long plank of wood stretched thirty feet off the ground between two trees from which hung two ropes, supposedly to be used to swing the contestants over and out of danger. Josh stood by, flushed with the success of the event and enjoying himself even more than he had imagined. He could hear the group of people gathered twenty feet away laughing and joking while they waited to see whom the leader was going to be.

Josh saw Toby struggling in the distance, with CJ close behind and gaining. He whistled to Donna to get the President and Leo to hold the finish line ready. The crowd began to buzz expectantly.

Toby could see what he needed to do; he had to pick up speed and launch himself at the rope, letting its momentum carry him across, and then a few more feet and over the finish line. He knew that CJ was on his shoulder, and he smiled as he thought of the surprise awaiting her.

CJ dug deep and put on a burst of speed.

“You’re a loser, Ziegler!” She ran past him and looked at the edge of the ditch to judge her take off. A SNAKE! THERE WAS A SNAKE!

She let out a blood curdling scream and took off. Too early. As she flailed at the rope and felt it slip out of her hands, she saw that it was indeed a snake. A rubber snake. A rubber snake attached to a stick attached to Will’s hand. Too late. She hit the ditch bottom first and sank into the mud.

Toby saw it all. He turned to look for Will amongst the trees, wanting to signal his gratitude. He didn’t find Will. He found A BEAR! A BIG BEAR.

Toby kept his eyes on the beast and carried on running. He didn’t see that it was Carol Bear, until he had run right past the rope and into the ditch next to CJ.

Toby and CJ looked at each other, and smiled.

“Get off your butts and get over here! - What do you think this is? A holiday camp?” The First Lady had had enough of this détente and her bellow shocked them out of the moment.

Toby staggered to his feet and began to climb out of the ditch. Just as he thought he was clear, CJ lunged for his ankle.

WHUMP

Toby hit the ground face first and all the breath left his body.

Josh started forward to see if he was hurt.

Once again the imperious voice rang out, “Leave him alone, if he can’t get himself over this line he’s the loser! GO CJ!”

Leo leaned over to the President. “ Remind again why you married her?”

Jed grinned. “It can be quite a turn-on at times ... I love a woman who knows her own mind.”

Toby managed to get onto his hands and knees. He would get past the line even if it killed him, even if he had to crawl over it. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back. CJ. Hitching a ride.

The crowd watched in near silence as the pair of them sank across the finishing line together. Toby lay flat on the ground, CJ on top of him, both breathing as though each breath were their last.

“I declare this race a tie!” The President put his arm through his wife’s and dragged her away before she could tear up her t-shirts. Bookmaker D. Fiderer plc collected her winnings and followed them back to the house, the others ambling back in their own time.

Josh bent over the two competitors. “Well fought, guys. An honorable tie, I feel. Come on, I’ll help you back up to the house. Your prize awaits you.”

“Whmsd Wllkl?” Toby muttered, face still pressed into the ground.

“He said, ‘Where’s Will’, something I wouldn’t mind knowing either. And where has Carol got to?” CJ spoke from her position on Toby’s back; the only part of her touching the ground, her ankles and feet, which hung below his. “Can’t move, Toby, sorry.”

“Well, between you and me,” Josh looked round furtively, “Donna has her suspicions about those two. She’s followed them back into the woods.”  He looked up. “Hey guys, give us a hand here will you?”

Four Secret Service Agents carrying video cameras approached. They handed over their booty to Josh, then picked up the prone pair and helped carry them up the hill to the house.

Toby looked across at CJ from his position of utter humiliation. He hadn’t been carried since he was ten years old, and from her face he guessed that CJ was feeling much the same.

“You forgot something, Flamingo.”

“What?”

“You forgot to stipulate no cameras.”

“Oh, kill me now!”

Josh laughed. “I think you’ve more or less managed to do that all by yourself. Now cheer up. The fun part is still to come!”


	4. Pride Goes Before A Fall 4

 

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Detail(s):** See Chapter 1

* * *

The Spa Room

*

“Just in here, guys, thanks for your help.” Josh watched as CJ and Toby were placed carefully on the floor of the spa room.

The agents left and Josh looked down at his friends who had managed to prop themselves up in a semi-sitting position. “Now listen to me you two. The race was a tie. You are in this together. I’m gonna lock you both in here for a couple of hours - you’ll find everything you need, Donna has seen to it - and I’ll be back to get you later.

“But...”

“No ‘buts’ Toby! This is your prize. I know you weren’t expecting to have to share it with the pink bird here . .” Josh was suddenly grateful that CJ was incapacitated, “but you both got yourselves into this mess, and quite frankly, you deserve each other.”

He paused at the door, “I’ll be back. Play nicely!”

They heard the key turn in the lock.

*

CJ hauled herself to standing and gave Toby her hand and pulled him up too. They stared at each other, hands still joined and shared a smile.

“We did ourselves proud, CJ. I mean, we’re still alive and functioning...just!” Toby grinned and rubbed his hand over his head. “I don’t feel any peanut marks now!”

CJ put her hand on his cheek. “You’re a good sport, Tobus, if a little out of condition!”

“Hey - who carried you over the finish line?”

“Okay. Let’s call a truce.” She slung her arm around his shoulder and leaned.

Toby swayed under her weight. “You know I have just got to get in that water. I think I’ve already started to seize up.”

“Well,” CJ looked around her, “this will be interesting. I see no swimwear laid out for us. I see beer and I see sandwiches... but nothing to cover the parts I’d like to keep private.”

Toby looked smug, his eyes gleaming. “Well, CJ, I don’t know about you, but I have nothing to be ashamed of...”

She caught the challenge in his eyes. “Ashamed, Toby? Ashamed? I’m actually rather proud of my body. I’m game if you are?”

He considered her carefully. Every muscle was screaming from its exertion and the thought of the tub and its warmth and its bubbles was enough for him to throw caution to the wind. He’d deal with any potential embarrassment if and when it arose. And he rather thought it might. “Okay. We strip down to underwear. And we don’t make personal comments. We bathe, we eat, we drink . .  and we try not to kill each other. Is it a deal?”

“You’re on. Now - strip!”

Unfortunately, neither participant had remembered that their underwear had been specially chosen by the event organizers. They were too busy divesting themselves of the skin tight lycra. Toby finished first and turned to see how far CJ had got, covering himself as much as possible with his hands.

All he could see was leg, more leg. And then another leg. They didn’t seem to stop even when they reached were her underwear _should_ have begun.  A black lace thong. And a tatty sports bra. The combination seemed to work on her.

Toby’s mouth fell open.

 CJ  felt his eyes boring into her back, “What are you staring at?”

“You... you are... .”

“Too thin? Too tall? Yes, Toby I know - it’s not something that hasn’t been said before.”

“No... no... you’re stunning!”

CJ took a good look at the man standing across from her. His hands had moved away from their crucial position and she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“And you, Toby... .you’re . .”

“What?  Remember - no personal comments!” Toby scowled and covered himself up again as best he could.

“You’re ... incredibly... well endowed!”

CJ grinned as she watched Toby’s face change color.

“And it has to be said that Homer’s smile seems to be getting broader second by second.”

“I’m getting in the tub.” He looked casually round as he walked past her, “And I think you would do well to consider that, happy as he is, Homer seems to covering a lot more of me, than Donna’s choice of underwear is doing for you.”

“Oh my God! I forgot!” CJ closed her eyes at the thought that she might as well be wearing nothing at all on her bottom half for all that the flamingo and black lace scrap was covering.

“Well, I may as well take this off anyway, you’ve seen nearly all there is to see, and it doesn’t hide much anyway.” CJ shrugged out of bra before quickly joining Toby in the hot water.


	5. Pride Goes Before A Fall 5

 

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Detail(s):** See Chapter 1

* * *

The Prize

*

CJ lay back in the tub, eyes closed, arms stretched out either side, and let her legs float up to the surface. Toby, sitting opposite her, saw two elegant feet, the toenails a soft baby pink, appear an inch away from his chest. He let his eyes rest on them for a moment.

“How can such a tall woman, a woman who spends nearly all day standing, have such pretty feet?” Toby’s voice was filled with wonder – an occurrence so rare that CJ felt obliged to open an eye and peer at him.

“Toby? Are you coming on to me?” CJ opened both her eyes and saw his gaze travel up her legs. She quickly collapsed to sitting before her flamingo could loom into view. Unfortunately, this meant that her upper body emerged from the water and, in doing so, presented her breasts straight in his eye line.

Toby flushed. “No, CJ, I am not ‘coming on’ to you. I was simply making an observation.”

CJ was amazed that she felt vaguely disappointed. “Well, it’s not a bad opening line if you were,” she muttered under her breath.

“I could ask you the same question, though.” Toby dragged his eyes up to her face.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re putting on quite a display there for me, CJ” Toby nodded his head in her general direction and CJ looked down. There, in front of her eyes, her breasts were behaving quite independently of her brain, and she watched her nipples harden.

As did Toby.

“Oh God.” CJ sank lower into the water. “Look ... can we, you know, kind of pretend that we are fully dressed? I’m aching all over and I really want to enjoy the next couple of hours. I’m not going to be able to do that if I have to keep my arms folded in front of me the whole time.”

Toby smiled at her. “Sure. As long as I can still enjoy the view while pretending not to! Come on, CJ, relax, we’ve earned this, remember” His smile broadened. “I can rub your shoulders for you if you want?”

“Stay there, Pokey!” CJ pressed her left foot against his chest to stop him moving towards her. “See, long legs have their uses – I can keep you wherever I need to, and you can’t get near me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Toby’s eyes gleamed. “Are you sure we haven’t suffered enough because of you and your challenges?” He edged closer to CJ and, when he thought he’d judged it perfectly, pushed himself off towards her.

CJ twisted her body and moved quickly away from his hands, straightening her legs again so that her feet pushed against his chest. The water in the tub sloshed against the side and over the edge. Toby looked down at those toes, and tempted by them more than he could explain, grabbed both feet and pulled. With a yell, CJ shot towards him and submerged. Toby quickly let go of her feet and grabbed her knees, pulling her towards him so that he could put an arm around her waist and lift her upper body out of the water. Coughing and spluttering, she surfaced and found herself face to face with Toby, her legs wrapped around his hips and his arms supporting her back, her breasts pressing against his chest. They were nose to nose.

Toby quickly tipped his head and clamped his lips over CJ’s.

CJ froze and pulled her head away a fraction of an inch. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Mouth to mouth resuscitation. I thought you were drowning.” He gazed into her eyes and began to trace his fingertips up and down her back.

CJ stared straight back. “You know, I think I just might be. You’d better try and save me again.”

This time she opened her mouth as his lips landed on hers, and used her tongue to open them, exploring gently as she gained access. Her arms slid round to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to her, while at the same time her legs clasped him tighter and she ground her hips against his.

They came up for breath.

“Do you think this is a good idea, Toby?” CJ’s actions belied her words as she leaned down to nibble at his neck.

“No,” Toby gasped, “but then I didn’t think you throwing peanuts at my head was a good idea either. And, strangely enough, I haven’t regretted anything so far...” He moaned, “And I’m not intending to regret this either...”

CJ tilted her head to allow him to suck on her collarbone. “Okay, that works for me. Oh! Oooooh...” She felt his hand brush against the inside of her thigh. “And that works for me too...”

CJ brought one of her hands down to Toby’s groin and began to slide her fingers slowly against him.

“CJ, I think Homer’s getting a little too puffed up for his own good,” he whispered in her ear.

“Well, Toby, my love, how about we give him some relief?”

Toby pressed himself involuntarily against her hand. “And I think I need to have a word with a certain little bird. See if she can’t fly away for a little while.”

They stood, still clinging onto each other, CJ’s legs wrapped around Toby’s waist, until he gasped,  “Gonna fall, CJ, can’t... legs are giving...”

SPLASH!

They came up dripping.

“Well that was a passion killer if ever there was one!” CJ grinned at the man kneeling in front of her.

“Oh no, once my passion’s kindled, it takes more than a little water to put it out. Stand up!”

CJ did as she was told.

Toby stayed kneeling before her, leaning forward to encircle her waist with his arms and press his face against her stomach. He felt her shiver as he licked his way down to the top of her thong, running his tongue along the top edge of the material and dipping it randomly, teasing the curls just underneath. Just as she thought she was going to explode, she felt the flimsy material being pushed down over her hips and heard him whisper against her thigh, “Bye bye, birdie.”

“Toby,” CJ was stunned at how her voice cracked. “Let’s sort Homer out before his face pops.”

She pulled him to his feet and quickly grabbed the elastic of his jockstrap, pulling it hard down over his legs and grinning as his erection sprang free in her face. She immediately took him into her mouth and sucked hard. Toby’s knees buckled and he clutched at her shoulders to try and steady himself.

“Oh God, CJ...oh God.” Toby’s vision swam as he felt her tongue sliding up and down his length, one hand caressing his balls while the other squeezed his buttock.  A rhythm set up; licking and sucking, shallow then deep and then deeper still. He felt his thighs start to tremble and squeezed her shoulder in warning. He came with a shout into her mouth and she threw her arms around his hips to keep him on his feet, nuzzling her face into him still, softly cleaning him with her tongue.

“You weren’t joking about the bed thing, were you... ,” Toby whispered as he drew her up to standing, folding her into his arms.

“Oh no, no I wasn’t. You been thinking about that for two years?” She flicked her tongue against his ear.

“Longer than that, if I’m honest, but that put the flame to the fuse, as they say.” He circled her nipple with his wet finger. “And now I’m gonna do everything I’ve dreamed of doing to you. Slowly. And more than once. Then we’ll eat, and I’ll start all over again.” He trailed his fingers down her back and between her buttocks, teasing gently at her breast as he did so. “S’that okay?”

“Mmmmm... more than okay, Toby,” CJ sighed happily. “But can we get more comfortable, I’m not sure my legs will be able to carry my weight much longer.”

They sank back down into the tub and Toby stretched out his arm to turn on the water jets. CJ’s eyes widened as he positioned her to get the full benefit. She was already painfully aroused and she wasn’t sure how much extra stimulation she could take.

 “Toby...” she moaned, watching as he turned her again, this time pushing her on to her back and away from him so that he could hold her feet in his hands. He lifted her leg and slowly took each toe into his mouth in turn, swirling his tongue and sucking. Then he pushed towards her in a mirror of his earlier action, and placing a leg over each shoulder, lifted her hips towards his face. He smiled gently at her and brushed a thumb over her folds. She gasped and he pressed his tongue against her clit in a long stroke and slid a finger inside her.

“More, Toby, I need more... please ... I want to feel you inside me...” CJ’s voice rose in pitch as she felt herself lose control.

Swiftly, Toby went up on his knees and turned her over to face the side of the tub.  CJ gripped at the edge like a drowning woman, her face buried into her arms. He brought his hips up to meet hers, and thrust into her from behind, the water adding to the pressure and the pleasure. As he set up a rhythm, he slipped an arm around her and his fingers found her clit, making tiny circles. He felt her start to spasm and her whole body began to shake, tired muscles reacting extremely to the exertion. One more thrust and she was gone, sobbing into the crook of her arm and then he was with her, moaning her name into her shoulder as he came.

Toby drew CJ back down into his lap and kissed her softly, feeling her trembling in his arms.

“Are you disappointed that you didn’t win the race and get the spa room to yourself, CJ?” he whispered into her hair.

“Oh no, Toby, you are a far better prize than I had hoped to win. But right now, I need food. And beer. And then you have a promise to fulfill, my friend.”

“CJ?”

“Mmm?” She lifted her head to look at him.

“Earlier, you know...earlier. Well, you called me ‘my love’. Did you mean that?” Toby looked embarrassed.

“A slip of the tongue, Toby, a slip of the tongue,” CJ grinned at him. “ Just one of the many tongue tricks I have to show you in the next hour or so. You interested?”

Toby kissed her on the nose. “You bet, but when we get out of here, I’m gonna get a new T-shirt made, just for me.”

CJ raised her eyebrows at him.

“Toby sucks, but CJ swallows.”

“You do that, my love, you do that.  And now that you mention it, let’s eat!”


	6. Pride Goes Before A Fall 6

 

**Pride Goes Before A Fall**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Detail(s):** See Chapter 1

* * *

Crossing the Finish Line

*

A loud bang on the door.

“Wake up you two - or at least stop doing whatever you are doing. Your time is up!” Josh couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. He’d seen the way Toby watched CJ, and his pet theory about CJ’s compulsive need to tease her friend had been shared with Donna many a time. He was sure that they wouldn’t have been able to keep their hands off each other and he wanted a little fun at their expense.

“There are robes out here ready and waiting for you. Get dressed and come to the Dining Room by eight o’clock. We’ll be expecting you and a detailed account of how you spent your afternoon.” Josh banged on the door again and turned the key to unlock the door. He opened it a crack and heard the flurry of activity with a grin.

“Don’t panic I’m not coming in – just make sure you wipe those sated grins off your faces before dinner!” And he jogged off down the hall, beaming with pride in a job well done.

*

“He knows.”  CJ lifted her head from its resting place on Toby’s chest, “God, Toby. He knows! And if Josh knows, everyone is gonna know  \- he can’t keep something like that to himself to save his life.” She tightened her grip on him. “What are we going to do?”

“OW!” Toby winced. “Well, the first thing you’re going to do is let go of that!”

CJ grinned and rubbed it better.

“Don’t start that again – we haven’t got time now. Save it for later.” Toby removed her hand to a safer place and swiftly kissed her lips.

“Look, CJ, we have publicly humiliated ourselves this weekend; we have dressed in stupid clothes, fallen flat on our faces and everyone has laughed at our expense.”

CJ looked as if she might cry.

Toby took her face in his hands. “And we have discovered an exhilarating sexual compatibility.”

“Is that all this is, Toby?” Her bottom lip trembled.

“No! Hey, CJ, look at me...” He tipped her head so that he could see her eyes. “CJ, this is more than that... it’s just that we have to work out exactly what it is. And while we do that, I’m planning on making love to you as often as is humanly possible.” Toby smiled at her. “Do you have any objection?”

CJ kissed him. “It sounds like a fine plan, Toby... only I might say some things that you’re not ready to hear, you know, in the heat of passion...”

Toby put his head back and laughed. “Oh, I can take anything you can throw at me. I have done for years, and I’m not going to stop now. We are going to get dressed and go, like normal people, to meet the others. They know nothing about what has happened in here this afternoon, and they need never know. We’ll just treat each other exactly as we always do and they won’t be able to pin anything on us.”

“You mean I can carry on being mean to you?” CJ started to smile.

“Only if I get to sleep in your bed tonight...”

CJ shifted in his lap and drew him into a deep kiss.

“Stop it, CJ, it’s alright for you! I’ve got to reacquaint myself with Homer and you’re just making it harder...”

*

The President rapped his knife on the table, “Can I have your attention please, folks? Our two friends will be here soon, and I know that Josh has been regaling you with his theories of how they have been spending their time.” Josh looked guilty. “And if it is any consolation, Josh, my wife has been doing the same thing. I think it must be something in the water.” He looked over his glasses at the errant pair. Abbey lifted her chin defiantly, daring him to continue.

He coughed. “Anyway, my point being that Toby and CJ have given their all today for our amusement, and although we have our suspicions, I think it would be prudent for us to keep them to ourselves. Observe them by all means, but don’t let them catch you doing it. I’d like to enjoy this meal without fireworks and histrionics.” Jed smiled. “We’ll save that for later!”

The agent at the door nodded and, on cue, a general hubbub filled the room. Two minutes later, the door opened and in swept CJ, followed by a scowling Toby.

Josh led the applause as they found their seats at the table. “I’d just like to propose a toast to our favorite couple... ouch...”

Donna stamped on his foot.

“Couple of good sports. CJ and Toby!”

Everyone raised their glasses

*

“You know you have your hand on my thigh?”

CJ sucked a finger from her free hand into her mouth. “And you haven’t been rubbing your leg against mine for the last ten minutes?” she whispered back to him.

Toby flushed and looked nervously up and down the table. “Well, I’ve never seen you eat lobster before and unless you stop enjoying it quite so much I’m gonna take you right here on the table.”

“Okay, I’ll stop. But I can’t wait for this to be over... I have such plans for you...”

Leo coughed loudly. “So CJ, Toby, I hope that this little competition has put paid to the tomfoolery in the office?” He managed to look stern. “Toby, are you feeling quite well? You seem a little ... pink. Should Abbey take a look at you.. ?”

“Er, no, um, I’m okay Leo. Just the sun this morning and too much hot water this afternoon.”

Will picked up the baton. “You mean you were in hot water, Toby, not lapping it up?”

Carol sniggered beside him and decided that she’d drunk enough wine to enter the fray. “CJ, how was running with the flamingo? Donna and I were a little concerned that you might get rubbed up the wrong way...”

A huge grunt followed by a coughing fit of epic proportions saved CJ from losing her temper and saying something she was sure to regret.

Josh had taken a large mouthful of wine and then snorted it straight back out through his nose and all over Charlie.

The ensuing chaos gave CJ and Toby a chance to gather themselves and put a little distance between them, although CJ still had a spot of cream sauce on her chin that Toby was almost beside himself trying not to remove with his tongue.

The President rose to his feet. “I think we will take dessert into the screening room for the rest of the night’s entertainment. CJ? Toby? I’m sure you’ll be delighted to know that the video of your race has been spliced and edited, ready for our enjoyment.” Jed tried not to smile at the consternation on their faces. “Into the other room, people.”

Mrs. Bartlet remained in her seat, watching the others gather their belongings and follow the President. “Like watching a rerun of a fixed match. Where’s the fun if there’s no winner and no loser?” she muttered to her empty glass.

*

As the screen flickered into life, Toby sank further down into the chair next to CJ. In front of him, the Leader of the Free World and his White House staff waited to see the Press Secretary and her boss in full glorious Technicolor, running through grass, shooting baskets, falling off walls and leaping into ditches. Skin tight lycra and laugh-a-minute underwear, a dubious extra he had no doubt that all the world and his mate knew about.  As Toby closed his eyes in anticipation of seeing himself larger than life and in cycle shorts, he felt a warm hand glide across his stomach and between the buttons of his shirt. Warm and sweet smelling breath, tinged with ‘a hint of lobster’, breezed across his face and a pair of soft lips made contact with his cheek.

“Look to your left,” a voice whispered, “there is a door. If I don’t get you out of here soon, I won’t be responsible for my actions. Let’s go. As quietly as you can... ”

Toby glanced around and saw his colleagues laughing uproariously at the antics on screen. He swallowed hard and gently slipped to the floor before creeping towards the half-open door. He could feel CJ close behind him, the occasional tweak of his backside a reminder to move as quickly as he could. Neither noticed the glitter of a pair of eyes that followed their every move.

“Under the table, Toby, now!” CJ stayed on her hands and knees and crawled below the white linen cloth that was covering the huge Bartlet dining table. When Toby arrived, he saw that she had already partially undone her blouse and was leaning on one elbow waiting for him.

“Come here, Toby. I want to feel you in your Homer. I want to run my hands through your hair and my tongue through your mouth. I want to see exactly how much fun I can have with you fully clothed.” CJ licked her lips and beckoned to him, curling one finger lazily towards him before sliding it into her mouth. “Just think... ‘lobster’.”

Toby couldn’t resist. He scurried over and lay beside her, immediately cupping her breast through the silk and feeling her nipple already hard against his hand. “CJ, this is foolhardy, we must be...”

He was silenced by her tongue in his mouth and her hand at his fly. He kissed her straight back and pulled her tightly towards him, grinding his pelvis against her and feeling her moan vibrate through his head. He really thought he might faint if he didn’t have her soon.

“Toby, my love...Toby,” CJ gasped as his fingers slid inside her panties and teased her. “Oh yes, Toby, love, harder...just a little...”

“Love you, CJ, too. Yes, need you... can’t let you go...” Toby could feel CJ’s climax building in the tension around his fingers and the trembling of her thighs.

Suddenly a voice boomed out through the semi-darkness, “You two aren’t coming over the line together again, are you?”

*

Toby and CJ followed the First Lady back into the room where the film had just come to an end. Toby was the first to look up into the silence. His mouth dropped open and he nudged CJ to get her attention. What they both saw astounded them.

The President and Leo standing with Charlie and Margaret; Josh, Donna, Bonnie and Ginger in another group; and Debbie standing between Will and Carol. All were wearing T-shirts over their clothes. T-shirts that read:

Toby and CJ – What a Great Team!

All, that is except for Will. Will had his shirt on back to front and had written on the blank side; ‘How about it, Carol?’

CJ looked in turn at each of her friends, her mouth softening as she saw the affection in their eyes. She grinned broadly and nudged Toby, pointing silently to Will and his proposition. Carol followed CJ’s hand and blanched at what she saw. Then she grabbed the pen from Will’s hand and wrote across his stomach, ‘YES! YES! YES!’

The scattered laughter in the room faded as Toby reached for the pen too. He picked up the two spare shirts lying over the back of a chair and scrawled something on the bottom of them, before approaching CJ and pulling the cotton over her head. He did the same himself and stood before her silently.

CJ stared at the writing on Toby’s chest. The same slogan; Toby and CJ – What a Great Team! But Toby had added something on his and her T-shirts.

Toby and CJ – What a Great Team!

Forever.

CJ smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Forever, yes. I like the sound of that.”

The End.


End file.
